Remembering the Past
by Moonlight-Crystal
Summary: Harry's on his 6th year at Hogwarts, when he finally discovers what had changed his mother's mind about James, by going into Snape's Pensieve once more by accident. Did he really want to know what he saw?*Spoilers for OotP*
1. Default Chapter

I finally finished reading The Order of the Phoenix. Too bad Sirius had to die… He was my favourite character. I was heartbroken when I read it. I thought it was some kind of mistake at first, but after I heard what Lupin said, I knew he wasn't coming back. I was so sad and I cried my eyes out. But I knew he would live on in our hearts. I've decided last night, to write this story in the memory of Sirius Black. (But it's not directly related to him.)  
  
***Summary***  
  
On Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts he accidentally discovers his parents' and Sirius's past. In the mean while Voldemort's growing stronger than ever! And it's up to the Order of the Phoenix to stop him and his followers. *Spoilers for OotP*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A thunderstorm started as dark clouds ran across the sky pouring huge raindrops on everything within the city. A teenage boy ran across the parking lot with his jacket over his head, trying to keep himself dry from the down pouring rain. Where the raindrops landed, it left dark spots on his jacket. The teen looked up, at his companions  
  
"Hurry up Harry!" yelled a tired and rather ill looking man with greying hair as he pushed a trolley loaded with trunks through the entrance of the train station.   
  
"Get in the Station, everybody," yelled a short woman with flaming red hair as she pushed a tall boy with the same coloured hair as her inside the King's Cross Station, "You too Ginny," she said as she pushed a girl younger than the red headed boy already inside the station. Soon followed by an older girl with bushy brown hair, and a boy with messy black hair sticking up in every direction.  
  
"At least we are out of that horrible rain!" said a woman in her twenties with bubble gum pink hair and a bright red robe.  
  
The ill looking man who were pushing the trolley chuckled in amusement, "you make it sound like, you are afraid of a little rain, Tonks."  
  
"I don't think you can call it little, Remus," said an almost balding man with some red hair left, "It hasn't rained this hard in years."  
  
"Arthur dear," said the red headed women in her forties, "I think you are over exaggerating."  
  
"Actually, Molly," said Remus, "I think Arthur's right. I haven't seen it rain this hard since 15 years ago."  
  
"You have an awfully good memory, Professor Lupin," said the tall red headed teen as he followed his friends to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
"Why thank you, Ron," said Remus Lupin as he gestured Ron and Harry to go through the barrier to get to the Hogwarts Express. Harry leaned against the barrier and easily fell through to where the rest of the Hogwarts students were saying farewell to their parents, and Ron followed not too far behind.  
  
"I can't wait to get back," said Harry, "this has been the most horrible summer I've ever had. I was stuck with the Dursleys all month! While you are the rest were at the Order." He said bitterly as he walked toward the head of the train  
  
"Come on," said Ron apologetically, "we said we were sorry, we had to leave you there all summer, but Dumbledore said it was for the best, and that you'll be safer there."  
  
Harry knew that it was true, but somehow it wasn't making the bitter feeling down his stomach any better. When he turned around, he saw Hermione and the rest hurrying, trying to catch up with them.   
  
"For once we were actually early," said Mrs. Weasley humorously, "I guess a thunder storm can be good for something." Everybody smiled at Mrs. Weasley's good mood.  
  
"How much time do we have left?" Tonks asked Harry, since he was the only one with a watch  
  
"We have 20 minutes to spare," he said grumpily as he turned around to look at the train once more, not wanting to meet any of their eyes. Harry was feeling worse since the start of the summer, missing his godfather more than ever! And feeling very left out since the rest of them spent their entire summer in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, while he was trapped with the Dursleys.  
  
"Look Harry," said Lupin patiently, "I know how you feel-" but he was cut off short by Harry.  
  
"Nobody knows how I feel, so don't try to pretend you do!" said Harry angrily  
  
"Come on, Harry," said Lupin quietly, "He was my best friend, I've known him longer than you have. I cared about him as much as you did if not even more."  
  
"But you don't' understand," whispered Harry as he closed his eye lids and looked down the floor, he was no longer angry, he was tearful thinking about Sirius, "He was the closest thing I had to a father or a family."  
  
"You guys go ahead," Lupin said to the rest, "I'll have a talk with Harry, and we'll catch up with you guys in 5 minutes."  
  
When they were left alone, Harry spoke first, "It was all my fault. If I had been taking Occlumency lessons like Dumbledore, Sirius, and you told me to, then Voldemort wouldn't have been able to trick me to get into the Department of Mysteries. Then he wouldn't have had to come to my aide, and none of this would've happened. He would still be with us right now."  
  
"It wasn't your fault," said Lupin softly yet reassuringly as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "He wanted to fight the Death Eaters and to do something for the Order, and maybe die an honourable death."  
  
"He didn't want to die," whispered Harry as he looked down at the ground once more, "Nobody does."  
  
"You're right, but," said Lupin with a pause, "Sirius wasn't so keen on living either. You were his life, if it weren't for you, he would've died in Azkaban. It's the vision of you living with those terrible muggles that made him live through all those years with those dementors, because he had promised James that he would take care of you. And he did his best to keep that promise till his last breath."  
  
Harry kept his eyes on the floor, suddenly becoming interested in the tiles on the floor of the King's Cross Station.  
  
"Look, Harry," Lupin continued, "Stop blaming your self. Sirius would've wanted you to be happy." He paused, " Rather than standing here, yelling at the people who care about you, you should be thinking about how to defend your self against the Death Eaters or Voldemort him self, if you find your self facing them."  
  
"I know," he said quietly seeing Lupin's point  
  
"We better hurry along, so Molly and the rest can get a chance to say good bye to you," he said as he gestured Harry to go to where the rest were, as he followed close behind.  
  
Tonks was talking to a dark haired woman when Lupin and him arrived. When they saw them approaching, they stopped talking.   
  
"Looks like you're feeling better," said Tonks in a caring voice, "Meet Evelyn," she said as she pointed to the woman Harry saw before, "She's an Auror, one of the best in the Ministry."  
  
"I've been waiting for a long time to meet you," said Evelyn as she brushed a strand of her long hair behind her ear, "You look exactly like your father, except for the eyes of course. You've got Lily's eyes." She smiled fondly at Harry.  
  
"Eavee?" said Lupin from behind Harry, before he could ask any question, "Is that you? Oh Lord, I haven't seen you since the night Hagrid was forced to take Harry to those Dursleys," Lupin said the last few words with disgust  
  
"It's been a while, hasn't it, Remus," said Evelyn with a soft smile  
  
"So you did decide to become an Auror after all. I thought you were going to drop out, since you didn't want to work for the ministry after what happened, and taking another 2 years in Auror training," asked Lupin curiously  
  
"Well, I was going to, but some certain things changed my mind," she said the last few words as if it had a hidden meaning, "Plus, I already took 2 years of training, I wasn't just going to let it go to waste. Although I did regret not taking England's offer for playing their keeper."  
  
"You haven't changed a bit," said Remus with a smile, "So, did anything happened at the ministry concerning Voldemort?"   
  
Nearly everybody who had heard what Lupin mention jumped or gasped in fear.  
  
"I was just telling Tonks some bad news," she said with a grim look on her face, "The Death Eaters you've captured last year escaped. It was hard to keep them inside Azkaban without the dementors."  
  
"What!" yelled Harry in anger and surprise, "Do you have any idea what kind of damage they could do! You guys could've done a better job guarding them!"  
  
"Apparently," said the Auror sharply, "but we've never thought, he would want his Death Eaters back after they've failed him. Even so, we did take security measures against the chances. We've put hundreds of charms, jinxes and counter-jinxes around the place, and we've had the minimum number of five Aurors guarding the place at all times."  
  
"Who were guarding the place last night during the break-in?" asked Tonks, "I had to leave the place early yesterday before I could even check the list."  
  
"Kennedy Dawlish, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Abigail Shalliway, Jeffery Habren, and my husband, Nicholas Albrian were on guards at the time," she sighed unable to say anything further.  
  
"Oh my," said Tonks shockingly, "Kingsley and Nicholas were on guards at the time? I never knew," she paused, still shocked by the news, "Are they alright?"   
  
"They are both in St. Mongo's Hospital," she turned her glance toward the train unwilling to let them see the tears in her eyes, but they knew by the tone of her voice that they were there, "they are still alive, but unconscious. The healers were not sure if they are even going to make a full recovery." She paused, "Dawlish is in the same position they are, but Shalliway and Habren were killed by the Cruciatus Curse from which Bellatrix Lestrage was famous for."   
  
"Oh, Merlin's beard!" yelled Mr. Weasley, "I can't believe it."  
  
"I'm so sorry," whispered Tonks from under her breath "Were you there all night at the hospital?"  
  
"Afraid not," said Evelyn, "I was called into work late last night trying to find the Death Eaters who've escaped, along with some of the more experienced Aurors, but I've managed to get off work early this morning, so I could visit Nicholas."  
  
"What did you do with the kids?" asked Mr. Weasley, "As I recall you had two girls. Since both Nicholas and you were away."  
  
"I had to put them with my pitiful sister," she said in disgust, apparently not very fond of her, "I don't know why I bother calling her my 'sister'! We are not even blood related!"  
  
"They've never got along," Lupin whispered to Harry, "She's Eavee's stepsister."  
  
Harry nodded showing Lupin that he understood.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at the hospital waiting to see if Nicholas would be alright?" asked Mrs. Weasley  
  
"I should be, but I really wanted to see Krysie and Aurie before they get on the train."  
  
"It's Aurora's first year at Hogwarts, isn't it?" asked Tonks  
  
"Yeah, it is," she said as she looked around the platform, looking for her daughters, "Oh, there they are!" she pointed towards a girl around the age of 14, who had black hair at shoulder length, followed by a younger girl around the age of 11, who had long brown hair tied into a ponytail, and a blonde boy around the same age as Ginny.  
  
"Mom!" yelled the youngest girl as she ran to hug Evelyn, followed by the other two teens, "I'm so glad you could make it! How's dad?"  
  
"I don't know," she said as she let go of her daughter, "But hopefully he'll be OK. I'll send you an owl with the news tomorrow."   
  
"Mom? Are you sure?" aksed the older girl, "how is he right now?"  
  
"He's still unconscious," she said as she hugged her older daughter, "I'm sure he'll be fine though, he's tough, and he'd never let us down before. He'll make it."  
  
"This is Aurora," she gestured toward the younger girl, "and the older one is Krystal. This guy here," she pointed to the blonde boy, "Is my nephew, Leonard Krotaige, I'm quite fond of him, despite my sister." She added  
  
"Just call me Leo or Leon if you want," he said as he blushed  
  
"What house are you in?" asked Ron, who haven't spoken in a long time, "I think I've seen you around before."  
  
"Ravenclaw," said Leo, "My whole family was in there, except for my mom."  
  
"What about you?" Hermione asked Krystal kindly  
  
"Ravenclaw,"she said shyly, without looking up from the floor  
  
"She reminds me of you," said Lupin as he smiled, "Looks exactly like the younger version of you except for the eyes and the hair."  
  
When Krystal looked up, Harry could see what Lupin meant. Evelyn had hazel eyes and curly, dark brown hair, but she had light brown eyes and black, straight hair with bangs that fell down to her eyes with a natural look. Except for those minor details, they looked exactly alike. If they were the same age, they could've been mistaken for twins. Just as he and his father could've. Then he remembered, "Um, Mrs. Albrian?" he asked uncomfortably, unsure how to address her, "Did you know my parents?"  
  
"Course I did," she said with a soft smile remembering Lily and James, "Your father and I were cousins."  
  
Ron, Hermione, Tonks, and Harry gasped in shock.  
  
"Really?" asked Harry still not believing what he'd just heard, "I thought the Dursleys were my only living relatives!"  
  
"From your mother's side, yes," said Evelyn, "My mother and your grandmother were sisters. I've spent so many summers in your grandparent's house with your father and Sirius."  
  
"Why?" asked Harry, "You could've-"  
  
"Yes, I could've, but I hated my father's house," she said with a sigh, remember all those horrible memories of her childhood, "You see, my mother died when I was 7. My father remarried few years after that to a horrible woman who made my life miserable. She had a daughter, who was about 5 years older than I am. And as you can guess, I hated her. Your grandmother was nice enough to let me stay at her house during the summers. You see, she was my only living relative from my mother's side."  
  
"What about your father?" Harry asked, "Didn't he make things better?"  
  
"Not really, since he was barely home at all," said Evelyn with a sigh, but when she saw the look on their faces she explained, "he was an Auror, always too busy capturing the bad guys to worry about his own daughter's happiness."  
  
"Wow," said Ron, "Your family's full of Aurors!"  
  
"Every single person from my blood line has been one, yes Harry, your father was one too," she smiled as she saw the shock on Harry's face  
  
"I never knew…" he whispered  
  
"Then we just have to get together sometime to talk about your parents," she said as she chuckled, "Just so you know. I begged Dumbledore, for you to live with me when your parents died."  
  
"Why didn't he then?" asked Ron  
  
"Because his mother's blood protected him from Voldemort,- (again, mostly everybody there jumped) - as long as he lived within the house of his mother's blood, he could not harm Harry," said Hermione knowingly, "of course that was before he took a sample of Harry's blood."  
  
"You know too much, Hermione," said Ron in his usual tone  
  
"You kids better get on the train," said Mrs. Weasley affectionately as she saw all of the other kids running on to the train, "It's going to leave soon."  
  
Mrs. Weasley drew her son and her daugher in tight hugs. She then hugged Harry and Hermione as well. "Well, becareful kids. Have a good year. If you need anything, just send us an owl."  
  
Mr. Weasley patted his children's and Hermione's shoulders, and shook Harry's hand. Lupin did the same. As for Tonks, she just drew Ginny and Hermione in to hugs before she let them get on to the train. Evelyn hugged her daughters and her nephew, Leonard, before they got on as well. "Have a nice year kids, and stay out of trouble." She said those last few words as she winked at Harry, apparentely warning him to stay out of trouble.  
  
Few moments later, all the students boarded on to the train, before it disppeared out of sight.  
  
"It's going to be another long year," said Tonks before she turned around, "Should we get back to the ministry?"   
  
"Yeah," said Mr. Weasley, "I'll see you later, Molly."   
  
Few seconds later, he and Tonks disapparated.   
  
"I better be getting home too," said Mrs. Weasley, "I haven't been there in a while, I'll have some clean up to do. Bye Remus, and you too Evelyn."   
  
Few seconds later, Mrs. Weasley disapparated as well.   
  
"Looks like it's just you and me now," said Lupin with a kind smile towards his old friend.  
  
"I better get to the hospital to see if Nicholas's going to be alright."  
  
"How about I keep you company," said Lupin kindly, "It's been a while since I last saw Nicholas anyways. Never thought you'd end up marrying him. Forgive me for saying so, but I always thought you'd end up marrying Sirius."   
  
"Well, I thought so too 15 years ago." She sighed, then asked hopefully, " Do you have any news of him?"  
  
"I guess you haven't heard..." he whispered under his breath as his face turned grim  
  
"What happened!" she asked as she grabbed Lupin's robe sleeve, "Tell me!"  
  
"He fell through the veil in the Death Chamber while he was dueling Bellatix Lestrage," he said as he turned away, not wanting to meet her eyes.  
  
"He... he.....I ... I dont' believe it....." she said as her tears fill her eyes, "He can't have-" her voice broke  
  
"I'm sorry," he said kindly, "I know this is hard for you."  
  
Her tears finally broke free, rolling down her face as Lupin hugged her. "I've lost just about every single person I've ever loved on this day." She managed to say between sobs on Lupin's shoulder.  
  
"You still have Krystal and Aurora, even if they are at Hogwarts, they're still here," said Lupin comfortingly, "Nicholas'll be alright."  
  
"What if he's not?" she cried even harder, "what if I lose him too, like James, Sirius, and Lily, she was my best friend."  
  
"He'll be fine," he said firmly, "he's been in tougher situations than this."  
  
"Even if he's alright this time, what would happen next time. Maybe he'll not be so lucky. What if something happens to me, who would take care of the kids?"   
  
"Don't worry about it... you are tougher than you give your self credit for. You were the Head Girl in your year. You can easily take care of your self... even if something does happen, the Order will take care of them."  
  
"S-si-silly me," she managed to say as she broke away from Lupin, "it's just that-"  
  
"I know," he said sympathatically, "this day had been tough on you. Come on, let's get to the hospital." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! I'm back after a long needed break! 'She's just been lazy!" yells a voice from behind me. Anyways! I was running out of idea so I needed some time to come up with them. But as you may realize in this chapter, I've sort of changed Leo's last name, so he's now a character that appeared in the 5th book.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of JKR's original characters or any of the places. But I do own the idea of this story and my original characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The train was unusually stuffy during this time of year. When you inhale, you could feel the warm air going through your nostril and into your lungs. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked around, or pushing around would be the better word, the packed corridor trying to find a compartment to stay in for the rest of the journey.  
  
"Sorry Harry," said Ron apologetically as he squeezed through a bunch of Hufflepuffs who were trying to find a compartment as well, "but we have to get to the prefect lounge. You know, we'd rather stay with you of course," he added  
  
"Yeah, I know," he said with a forced smile as he opened another compartment door to check to see if it's empty. "Nope, not this one either."  
  
"We're never going to find one at this rate," said Ginny as she almost tripped over Crookshanks, but stopped her self just in time  
  
"I can see what you mean," said Hermione as she opened another door to find herself facing Cho Chang, who was making out with Michael Corner. She shut the door quickly, so Harry wouldn't see, but she was too slow, and Ron seemed to realize that.  
  
"Come on, mate, she's not for you," he said as he saw the sulking look on Harry's face, "You can do better than her. Hopefully someone a tad bit more cheerful."  
  
"Well, Ron," said Hermione knowingly, "do you think it's easy for Harry to get over a girl he liked since his first year? He needed some time."  
  
"How come she knew you liked Cho and I didn't," asked Ron   
  
"Because you never notice anything," said Hermione, "Well, I don't think there's any compartment left. I guess the two of you would have to come with us to the prefect lounge then."  
  
"You sure they are allowed?" he asked as he bumped in to some first years and murmured an apology, "I mean isn't there some kind of rule or something?"  
  
"There's not much of a choice, is there?" she said as she opened another compartment door, "It's all full in here."  
  
"Not this one," said Ginny as she opened the door across from the one Hermione just opened, "but I don't think you'd want to sit in here." She said as she closed the door immediately, "Crabbe and Goyle are in here along with some other Slytherins."  
  
"Great, then it's set," said Hermione as she dragged her trunks toward the head of the train, "you guys are coming with us."  
  
The prefect lounge was unusually nice compared to the rest of the train. It was beautifully decorated with pictures of its builders and matching pillows on the seats that looked comfortable. The lounge was huge; I guess anybody would realize that since they needed to fit in 26 people in there, without counting Harry and Ginny of course. All the prefects and the head boy/ head girl were chatting when they entered the room, but immediately turned quite when they saw Harry.   
  
"Just ignore them," Hermione muttered threateningly before she settled herself down on an empty seat.  
  
"What are you doing here, Potter?" said a clear voice from behind the back of a seat. He stood up and walked toward the door where the newcomers were standing, followed closely by a girl around the same age as he was, "You are not a prefect." He spat as he took out his wand.  
  
"Get off his case Malfoy!" yelled Ron as he took out his wand at the exact same time as Malfoy. Feeling the tension between those two, the older prefects stood up to separate them. One certain blonde fifth year stood up as well and he struck Harry's attention. (It's a guy, so there won't be anything between Harry and that person! And it's not YAOI/ Slash fic!)  
  
"Drop it Ron," Harry whispered into Ron's right ear, "we don't want you to get into any trouble before you even get into the school.  
  
"I don't care!" said Ron sharply under his breath; "I've wanted to curse him since the very first day."   
  
"Seriously Draco, stop it before you get into any trouble," said the 5th year blonde as he stood in between the glaring 6 years.  
  
"Since when were you chicken Leo," said Malfoy sharply as he lowered his wand and turned his head to look at the younger boy  
  
"I'm not," he said in a calm voice as if what he had just heard did not affect him at all, "I just thought you might want to consider the consequences first. I mean Aunt Narcissa did say that if you get into any more trouble, she'd make sure you'd get a howler."  
  
Malfoy scowled as he pocketed his wand, "You are off easy this time, Potter! And you too Weasley, but don't you think this is over!"  
  
"I don't want this to be over," said Ron, "at least until I get the chance to jinx or better, curse you."  
  
"You wish," mocked Malfoy as he walked toward his original seat, but he turned around in his mid-sentence, "You'll never be able to do anything to me." He said as he settled down in his seat. Pansy followed as she dropped her head down on his shoulder.  
  
"We'll see about that," he said as he sat down next to Hermione.   
  
Harry stood there without moving an inch while looking down at Leo with a puzzled look, "Did I just hear you call Malfoy's mum, Aunt Narcissa?" he asked in confusion  
  
Leo shrugged as he sat down on the seat across from Hermione, "Yeah, I'm blood related to the Malfoys."  
  
"What!" yelled Ron as he jumped up. The room turned quite once again as they turned their attention onto Ron. His face turned crimson red as he sat back down on to the spot next to Hermione. Harry and Ginny followed his lead as they sat down next to Leo.  
  
"How close are you to the Malfoys?" asked Harry quietly  
  
"Well," he said with an uncomfortable pause as he shrugged, "my mum's his father's sister."  
  
Their jaws dropped. "Are you serious!" whispered Harry sharply, "No wonder Evelyn didn't like your mum. No offence to her or anything," he added  
  
"None taken," he looked out the window at the passing sceneries, "To tell you the truth, I'm not really fond of my mother. Her and her pure-blood obsession."  
  
"You sound just like Sirius," whispered Harry, "his mum was the same way."  
  
"A lot of pure-bloods are like this," said Leo as he looked at the prefects around him, "at least the ones my family knew. Maybe that's why my mum and uncle don't like Aunt Evelyn. Because she doesn't care about the difference between pure-blood wizards and muggle born wizards."  
  
"You seem to know your aunt very well, considering the fact that your family doesn't like her," she said as she lowered her transfiguration book.  
  
"She was always more like a mother to me rather than an aunt." He said as he looked out the window once more, " She knew what it felt like to have to live with a family that thought they were better than everybody else, but the truth was, they were the same if not worse."  
  
"Course they think they are better than everyone else," said the grouchy Ron, who was still mad about the fact that he didn't get to curse Malfoy, "they are the Malfoys!"  
  
"That's not always the case," said Leo, "I'm a Malfoy cause of my mother, but I don't think like them. Despite of what Draco says most of the time, he's still a pretty nice person."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at him in shock. "Malfoy… Nice? Are you mad?" Ron finally managed to get the words out  
  
"No actually, I'm not," said Leo as a smile formed on his lips, "Draco was always one of my best friends, despite our different ideas of priorities." He said the last few words with a mischievous grin on his face, "Anyways, he's like an angel compared to my brother, Harvey."  
  
"He must be VERY bad if you would consider Malfoy an ANGEL," said Ron with an over exaggerated face or maybe not.  
  
"Yeah, he is," said Leo as his face turned grim, "he hated muggle-borns. I wouldn't be surprised if he got sent to Azkaban for being over joy with the news of you-know-who returning."  
  
"Is he a death eater?" asked Harry as he looked at Malfoy trying to imagine him with wings and a halo hanging over his head, while trying to imaging somebody else 200 times worse than him, which was hard to imagine.  
  
"I don't know," he paused, "but I wouldn't be surprised if he was, I mean most Malfoys were death eaters."  
  
"I think you are the only good Malfoy alive," said Ron with an exaggerated face, "You seem like a nice person. Which is pretty surprising considering the fact that you've been brought up by the worse people imaginable."  
  
Leo smiled, "I agree with you on the last part, but like I've said before, my aunt was always like a mother to me. She's probably the best mother anybody could ever have. I grew up with Krystal who was under her care, so maybe that's why I think differently than the others. Even so, Krystal and I always liked Draco."  
  
"How could you like Malfoy?" asked Harry, "he pick on people just because they are not pure-blooded like him."  
  
Leo just shrugged, "maybe because he was always nice to me. I mean, I am his cousin, and we had a lot in common. We use to play Quidditch together when we were kids. Both him and Kris were pretty good."  
  
"She knows how to play Quidditch?" asked Harry as he turned his attention away from the window  
  
"Yeah, she's an awesome keeper. She's playing for Ravenclaw this year, since our old one graduated. Kris tried out at the end of last term and she got on. It's not surprising since her mum was the keeper on the house team as well."  
  
"What about you?" asked Harry, "Since both Malfoy and her were both good at Quidditch, then you can't be far off."   
  
"Now I know where I've seen you before," said Ron finally with a look on his face that's as if he just discovered a cure for cancer, "You are the Chaser for Ravenclaw! I've seen you in the air before. You're really good!"   
  
"Yeah, you are," said Ginny who had been quite for a very long time, "I've seen you play before too. You just got on the team last year, didn't you?"  
  
"Uh ha," he said with a bright smile, "I've been waiting for years to get on the team. I've always wanted to be a Chaser."  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Ginny with a shy smile  
  
"But arn't you the Gryffindor Seeker after...you know Umbridge?" asked Leo curiously while looking at Ginny with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Yeah, but this year, Harry's going to be back, and since Angelina left the team. I can be a Chaser this year."   
  
"I see," said Leon knowingly, "Chaser's one of the best positions in Quidditch. You get too move around a lot. Unlike Seeker, you don't have to have great reflexes to become one."  
  
"That's why I like the position," she said as she smiled  
  
"Being the chaser's good, but being the Keeper is harder," said Ron, "You need great speed and reflex to catch the quaffle before it goes in the hoop."  
  
"So I've heard," he said as he smiled  
  
After the 6 long hours on the Hogwarts Express, they've finally arrived at the Hogsmeade station. Where old friends greeted each other and new friends were made. Harry and his friends smiled as they saw the familiar figure of Hagrid calling out to the first years. This is going to be another long year, Harry thought to himself as he got on to the carriage with his close friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

I've changed the 2nd chapter so now James would be a seeker. I was sort of wondering that when I wrote it, because I read it in the 5th book that he was playing with a golden snitch, it wouldn't make much sense if he was a chaser, so I thought he was a seeker, but then I read on an official site that he was suppose to be a Chaser. But I guess it would make more sense if he were a seeker.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A week had already passed since the first of September. Almost everybody had gotten use to the changes made inside the school. First I should mention that students under year 5 would have to be back in the common room by 8'o clock unless with a teacher's permission. Second, DA is officially a new subject being taught by the great Harry Potter himself, along with the new or should I say old Defence Against Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin. Dumbledore had to write many letters to the Ministry to be able to bring him back to Hogwarts, to Snape's disgust, but other than him, everybody seemed to loved that idea, especially the Gryffindors.  
  
It's now 7'o clock on a Saturday morning. Most students were still asleep, but Harry and his friends were already down at the Great Hall eating breakfast.  
  
"I thought we'd have less homework this year, you know after our OWL's and all," said Ron, looking at the books piled around him, "well, I'm horribly wrong."  
  
"Honestly," said Hermione knowingly, "do you really think it would be easier this year? We have our NEWT's coming up! How could you even think about relaxing?"  
  
"Well, I can hope can't I?" he asked as he took a plate of bacon and grabbed a fork from his right as he started to eat it at an amazing speed. Hermione shook her head in disgust at Ron's eating habit as she buried her head in her textbook once more.  
  
"I head from Katie that we have Quidditch practice tonight," said Harry who couldn't hold off the smirk any longer after listening to Ron and Hermione's another argument. Honestly, you'd think they were married.  
  
"How do you think we are going to do this year," asked Ron through a mouthful of bacons and eggs, while stuffing more into his mouth, "without Angelina, Fred, and George and all."  
  
"I have no idea," he shrugged, "but a lot of the other houses are in the same situation, so we won't be the only ones needing a whole new team and strategy."  
  
"You know," said Ron honestly, while putting his folk down as he snatched the goblet full of pumpkin juice, "it's going to be good to have you back, mate."  
  
"It's going to be good to be back," he said with a faint smile, "I can't wait to get back in the air. It's the only place where I can forget everything."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Ginny, who just seated herself next to Hermione as she took a plate full of scones, "you know that the Ravenclaws are having their Quidditch practice right now? I just saw them on my way over. They are really good!"  
  
"We can check them out later," said Ron as Hermione gave him an accusing look, "just to check out our competition."  
  
"I heard from Anthony Goldstein that they were looking for a new beater and a chaser after their old ones left," said Hermione, from behind her pile of books, "I think they are having the tryout later today."  
  
"What about our practice?" asked Ron in anger.  
  
"We'll probably be done by then," said a voice from behind them, which belonged to Leo Bradley, standing next to Krystal Albrian, both clutching their brooms.  
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Ginny in curiosity  
  
"We saw them practice few minutes ago, and they weren't exactly the best flyers I've ever seen. I'll be glad if they just don't fall off their broom half way through the tryout and being sent to the Hospital Wing after," said Leo desperately  
  
"They can't be that bad," said Harry trying to get more information.  
  
"Yeah, they are," she said as she shrugged, "you guys are welcome to come and see the tryout if you don't believe us."  
  
"Really? You sure Davies wouldn't mind?" asked Ron looking from Leo and Kris.  
  
"It's not like we are going to use any of them anyways, since they are so terrible, we were thinking of a back up plan," he said with a smirk. The Gryffindors arched their eyebrows, wondering what exactly he meant.  
  
"Anyways," said Krystal with a sweet smile, "we better go and find Madam Hooch, so she can give us the Quidditch balls. That's why we came in here in the first place. Dunno why they are so heavily guarded these days."  
  
She waved goodbye before she turned around and left, soon Leo followed. Leaving the Gryffindors there to wonder what they've heard, and if they should go to watch the tryout or not.  
  
"Like I've said before," said Ron, "we should check out our competitions."  
  
"That way," said Ginny, "we can compare our beaters to their new beaters. It'll give us a better idea of what we are up against."  
  
"I guess so," he said as he stood up, "we better get our broom sticks, so we can go for a ride if we get bored. We may even be there until our Quidditch practice starts."  
  
Soon the Gryffindors marched back to their dormitory to get their broomsticks and cloaks fit for the cold September weather. Few minutes later, they were outside, in the Quidditch pitch, watching the Ravenclaws soaring around on their broomsticks in the air.  
  
"I think I see Davies playing with that Krystal girl," she said as she blocked the sunray out of her eyes, "she's a pretty good keeper."  
  
"She awesome!" exclaimed Ron with his jaw hanged open, "Davies can't even get a single goal with her as keeper!"  
  
"I think she's as good as Wood," said Alicia Spinnet as she marched out of the changing room with Katie Bell close behind "Now I know, why they let her onto the team without even a tryout."  
  
"They have a really good team this year," said Harry in amazement, "It'll be hard for us to get the Quidditch trophy again."  
  
"We can still do it!" Ginny said finally, "we have Harry back this year. No matter how good their chasers or keeper are. We can still win if he catches the snitch!"  
  
"You are right!" said Katie smiling at Harry with pride, "we can do it."  
  
"We've done it before, even when the chances looked bad!" said Alicia, "and we can do it again!"  
  
Harry's smile escaped when he saw Cho flying not to far away, talking to Davies about something apparently, very interesting. While, Kris was racing with Leo around the pitch. 


End file.
